Lost Memory
by yukikamila
Summary: Souji Seta berkunjung ke Iwatodai dengan alasan tertentu, namun ia mulai mengingat kenangan bersama anggota SEES dan IT.
Lost memory

3 tahun berlalu..

waktu berlalu dengan cepat, .. Tidak terasa Pemuda berambut mangkok abu abu sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMA.

Saat ini, Pemuda itu sedang berlibur ke Iwatodai selama liburan musim semi.

Biasanya ia berlibur ke Inaba, tempat tinggalnya dulu sewaktu ia kelas 2 SMA.

Tetapi, Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk berlibur sendiri ke Iwatodai.

"Iwatodai.., kurasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat" Ucap Pemuda itu sambil melihat Brosur yang ia dapat.

Kemudian.. Ia mulai mengingat seseorang yang ia rasa, ia pernah temui, tetapi ia tidak pasti.

"Suatu saat.. Kita akan bertemu lagi.." Kata Pemuda itu.

"Iwatodai..Iwatodai." Kata seorang announcer di kereta tersebut.

Menyadari, ia telah sampai tujuan.., Pemuda itu turun Dan membawa tas nya keluar kereta.

Di stasiun, tiba tiba ia bertemu seorang mahasiswa berambut coklat pendek. Tak sengaja mahasiswa itu menabrak Pemuda itu.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak lihat, kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya sang Brunette

"Iya.. Aku gak apa apa.., eh.." Kata Pemuda itu.

Tiba tiba, ia mulai mengingat kejadian itu yang ia rasa ia pernah alami bersama teman temannya dan para anggota dari kelompok yang bernama SEES.

"Kau..Takeba Yukari!?" Tanya Pemuda itu dengan kaget.

"I-iya.. Kamu.., Ah!"

"Kamu.. Seta Souji kah?" Tanya sang Brunette bernama Yukari

"Benar.. Tidak salah lagi.." Kata Souji

"Ternyata.. Kau tidak begitu ingat kejadian itu ya?" Tanya Yukari

"Kejadian apa? Apakah itu.. yang kita harus jalan jalan di labyrinth?" Kata Souji memastikan

"Iya.., tidak semua orang ingat.., aku baru ingat setelah Mitsuru senpai menceritakan kejadian itu." Kata Yukari menjelaskan

"Ngomong, ngomong.., Seta kun, apa kau ingat dengan leader kita?" Tanya Yukari

"Aku tidak begitu ingat.. Tapi.. Aku hanya ingat satu hal dari seseorang di kejadian itu" jawab Souji

"Um.. OK.. Ayo kita ke Asrama dulu" kata Yukari sambil membawa Souji ke Asrama tempat SEES tinggal.

Di Asrama, SEES sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing, sehingga jarang sekali untuk mereka bersantai santai seperti mereka sewaktu SMA.

"Selamat datang kembali Yukari Chan!" Sambut mahasiswa perempuan yang berambut Tosca bernama Fuuka

"Ah, terima kasih Fuuka" jawab Yukari

"Seta.." Ucap Mitsuru menghampirinya

"Apa kebetulan kau ingin menemui leader kita?" Tanya Mitsuru

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku kesini, tetapi instingku memberitahu kalo ada orang yang harus kutemui." Jawab Souji

"Ngomong ngomong, apa teman temanmu ingat kejadian yang di labyrinth itu?" Tanya Mitsuru

"Kayaknya tidak, kebetulan setelah aku ingin ke Iwatodai, aku mulai mengingat janji yang kubuat dari seseorang" kata Souji

"Janji?.. Jangan jangan.." Kata Yukari

"Iya.. Karena, Seta dulu hanya dekat dengannya waktu itu" kata Mitsuru

Setelah ngobrol sebentar dengan anggota SEES, Yu pergi ke Paulownia mall untuk refreshing.

Lalu, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut abu abu memakai Baju biru yang mirip dengan Margaret.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya, Wanita itu langsung menghampiri Souji.

"Selamat Malam, ada yang bisa Saya bantu?" Tanya Wanita itu dengan senyum

"Eh, ah.." Jawab Souji yang terkejut

"Fufufu, bercanda! Aku bukan velvet attendant lagi" kata Wanita itu

"Ah!, maafkan Saya untuk tidak mengenalkan diri Saya terlebih dahulu, nama Saya adalah Elizabeth, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"

"Elizabeth.."

"Benar!, Saya adalah adik dari Margaret"

"Ngomong ngomong, apa kau lupa?, kejadian itu? Di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari sini?" Tanya Elizabeth

"Kejadian?.."

Tiba tiba Souji mulai memunculkan setengah ingatannya yang Hilang itu.

Disana, ia bersama lelaki berambut Biru yang sedang mendiskusikan untuk menggambar peta.

"Hm.. Leader disana ada banyak FOE, kita harus kemana?" Tanya sang Blunette pada Souji sebagai Leader

"Sini, biar aku gambar peta itu" kata Souji Dan memulai menggambar peta.

Walaupun samar samar.., tetapi Souji mulai tahu alasan ia berada di Iwatodai.., yaitu menemui Blunette, vice leadernya saat itu.

"Ah!" Ucap Souji

"Akhirnya.., apa kau Mau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa kau Mau menemuinya?" Tanya Elizabeth dengan serius

"Eh? Ada apa dengannya ? Apa dia baik baik saja?" Kata Souji dengan heran

"Temui aku besok di depan Gekkoukan high" kata Elizabeth Dan pergi meninggalkan Souji

Esoknya, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan.. Elizabeth berdiri di depan gerbang Gekkoukan high sambil menunggu Souji.

"Sekolah ini.." Kata Souji

"Benar.., ini adalah Sekolah orang itu.., yang kau cari." Kata Elizabeth menjelaskan

"Tapi.. Kenapa kau menyuruh ku untuk datang kesini?" Tanya Souji

"Tujuannya adalah, menunjukkanmu tempat terakhir nya sebelum ia pergi" kata Elizabeth dengan muka sedih

"Pergi?" Tanya Souji yang semakin heran.

Kemudian, Elizabeth menggandeng tangan Souji Dan mengobrol sebentar di Rooftop sekolah.

"Bunga ini.., Bunga ini adalah Bunga yang pernah ia siram ketika aku melihat Bunga ini layu kekeringan" kata Elizabeth memberikan setangkai Bunga pada Souji

"Indahnya.., ia pasti sangat baik kepada semuanya" kata Souji terkagum.

"Tentu saja, dia juga pernah memberikan makan pada kucing yang kehilangan pemilik, semua orang pasti menyukainya" kata Elizabeth

Mendengar kata kata dari Elizabeth, Souji ingat ketika Es krimnya jatuh Dan Blunette pun memberikan es krimnya kepada Souji di saat itu.

"Ah.. Betapa baiknya ia.." Katanya meraba dadanya.

"Saya yakin ini saatnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya" ucap Elizabeth Dan membawanya ke tempat yang penuh pasir Dan sepi.

"Sekarang.., lihat keatas" kata Elizabeth

Melihat Orang itu.., Souji kaget dan speechless, ia tidak bisa berkata apa pun selain menghampiri orang yang ia sangat dekat saat itu.

"Iya.., ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman Nyx" ucap Elizabeth

Souji meraba Tubuh orang itu yang dingin dan memeluknya dengan erat.., perlahan ia mulai ingat semua waktu yang ia habiskan bersama dengan orang itu..

"Ah.. Akhirnya aku bisa tidur sepuasnya.." Kata Blunette dalam ingatan Souji

"Minato.., apa kau merasa sedikit sedih?" Tanya Souji

"Un.., sedikit..tapi kita harus kembali ke waktu masing masing.." Jawab Minato dengan tampang sedih

"Suatu hari nanti..., suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi!, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi" kata Souji yang berusaha untuk membuat suasana tidak tegang

"Benar.., suatu hari nanti" kata Minato dan menjabat tangan Souji.

Perlahan.. Keajaiban pun terjadi... Tubuh Minato menjadi terbuka dari kerak Dan cahaya terang beserta kupu kupu biru mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

Tiba tiba.. Souji merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di rambut abu abunya, ia pun menengok Dan begitu terkejutnya ia melihat Minato Yang hidup Dan seperti bangun dari tidur.

"B-benar kan?.. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" kata Souji yang mulai nangis bahagia.

"Un!, aku sudah yakin kau pasti akan datang" Balas Minato dengan senyumannya.

Lalu tanpa disadari, Minato langsung melepaskan pelukan Souji Dan mulai menjauh dari Souji.. Tersipu.

Souji kaget dan menanyakan padanya, Minato langsung membisikan sesuatu.

Mendengar itu Souji panik, Dan melepaskan kemeja dan blazer Yasogaminya, langsung menyerahkan pada Minato.

"Kemeja saja udah cukup, udah pake lagi blazernya ntar kamu sakit lagi." Kata Minato

"Eh? Aku baik.. Achoo!" Balas Souji bersin mulai tersipu malu.

Lalu Minato heran dan mulai menanyakan pada Souji jika ia pergi meninggalkan tempatnya sebagai Great seal.

Elizabeth pun menghampiri dan menjawabnya

"Tenang.., Adikku Theo bersedia menggantikan posisi mu! Jadi jangan khawatir !" Jawab Elizabeth sambil menengok ke arah Theo yang sudah menjadi great seal.

"Awas kau Elizabeth!" Kata Theo yang kesal pada kakaknya.

Kemudian, Elizabeth mengajak mereka keluar, ke dunia mereka sekarang.

"Ah.. Betapa senangnya mereka jika melihat mu berdiri di depan mereka" kata Souji

"Hm?" Minato menengok pada Souji heran

"Ah, maksudku anggota SEES.. Mereka menunggu mu di Asrama.." Balas Souji

"Ah.. Benar..ayo kita kesana" kata Minato dengan senyum.

Di Asrama, semua berjalan sesuai yang Souji duga, ia pun hanya bisa beristirahat dan menikmati keadaan baru dalam hidupnya.

Fin.

Author's Note :

Halo semua! Saya Yuki berhasil lagi menpublish Fic ketiga di bulan March/April

Kali ini Saya ngebuat genre yang berbeda dari sebelumnya yaitu Hurt/comfort genre.

Terima kasih untuk membaca and! Have a nice day!


End file.
